Let's Not Fall In Love
by spiralwrites
Summary: Yukari and George broke up. He left and she was hurt. 2 years have come and gone, what happens if they do suddenly meet again?


It had been a rough 2 years for Yukari to live with. After high school and after the fashion show she probably left her old life and went to live on with her new life. Having to put her Tokyo University dreams on hold she did all sorts of jobs that could help her pay her expensive rent and other miscellaneous down the line. Yukari is busy and she liked it that way. She enjoyed that she had so much work on her mind that there was no room for break because when she starts to rest, everything comes back to her. The painful memories that she has to endure when George and her broke up. She loved him so much that even thinking about what he looks like is painful to Yukari. Her heart ached madly and all she can do is numb the pain with some cough medicine so she can sleep. And if that doesn't work, she resolves to alcohol.

Yukari had to put her modeling career on hiatus as well. She felt like any piece of George in it should be placed away from the back of her mind. After all, George was the reason why she was in that business in the first place. She got rid of anything and any memory that belonged to him. Gifts that were given to her was made sure locked away with a key that she no longer remembers where. It was easier that way. As long as she no longer sees him, she will sooner or later move on from this…

Or so she tries to tell herself.

During the winter, Yukari was fired from her job at the office. Her boss said she was getting a lot of things done and is very unprofessional with work. Surely she was confused as to why that is. He saw her one time smiling and hugging a co-worker. There was nothing there to it. He needed a shoulder of support and that was what Yukari did. But no it was misunderstood as something else. Late that night she stared at her ceiling with her room pitch black. She was thinking about what other jobs she could apply for. She didn't necessarily enjoyed that one job that she now lost but it pays good and the workload keeps her from resting. Truth be told, the only job she enjoyed working was when she was modeling. It wasn't because of George or his friends. It was because for the first time in the longest time she managed to breathe freely. She felt like there was a connection, a some sort of enjoyment into it. She expresses herself in way that she normally don't do in her life.

She shook her head. She's not going back to modeling. She made a promise to herself.

Bad luck turned worse when her landlord began to ask her about the rent that she has yet to give. She's been looking for jobs for 3 weeks now and no one seems to be accepting any of her qualifications. It's not her fault.

"One more week and after that you're out." said her landlord as he stomped his feet back to his place. Yukari stood there wanting to scream. She is mad… at everything. She used to live in Tokyo alone too but how was this even harder? Yes it was easier because George was there but still. She managed on her own. So why is this complicated? She took her coat and ran towards the city. She needed a peace of mind. She walked around the block and scouted for something. She will accept anything at all at this point. She paused at the glass window of a really sophisticated building. A poster was plastered for everyone to see walking by. Yukari held on to her bag as she dragged her foot closer. Her heart was beating fast as she read the poster 'We're in need of models… Hiring right now… Come inside and look for Arashi.'

"Arashi..." she took a small deep breath and snorted to herself. She knew that if she goes inside right now she can't turn back. Arashi was the person who saw her a few years ago and look at where she is right now. Yukari wanted to turn her back but her landlord's voice kept buzzing in and she is desperate. She convinced herself that she can just do this for a month. Modeling has a lot of free time so while she is not in between photo shoots, she can just go and look for a job. Her hand held on the door telling herself to back away but real life wins. Sure she can sit down and find a different job but she needs this one. She needs money for that matter. So she got herself inside and looked around to scout the place. The place is fully furnished with European style design. To say the least it looked exactly like where Arashi would end up working in. A woman at the reception area greeted Yukari. As they exchanged smiles and greetings, Yukari is then sent to the office upstairs. The secretary told her to sit at the couch as Mr. Arashi is still having a phone call and will be entertaining her soon. Sure enough the moment the secretary left, Arashi comes in with a folder on his hand and a pen on his other hand. Not much has changed, his fashion was still as rock star as possible. He had new tattoos around his left arm—that is new. As Arashi place the folder on his desk and turned to Yukari his jaw dropped and the only words he could sum up is…

"Whoah~."

Not that Yukari was expecting some sort of enthusiasm to this since she barely contacted any of them anymore.

"Caroline?" he uttered.

[A/N: this story is based on what happens after George and Yukari split up. it's my first time to write in this website so hopefully i get to have great memories with you guys. You can always poke me on the reviews. tell me what i need to work on more may it be grammar or sentence formation. Whatever. please be nice to my story. thanks.]


End file.
